The name is Eyeview
The name is Eyeview is the third episode of Eyeview. Synopsis After joining Stanton's team, Mathias starts learning more about his powers and Stanton helps him with it. Logan feels like he lost and called Captain Seenon to kill Matias. He starts searching for the secret base of Lewis Stanton where Rachel is prisoned. Meanwhile on school, Ethan starts annoying Mathias very much while Scott gets more and more feelings for Michelle. When Logan finds out everything isn't happening as he wants, he finally becomes less lazy and starts searching for Rachel and Matias, who has a new name for himself. Plot The episode starts when Mathias and Lewis are training. Lewis gives Matias a lot of tips on how to use his powers better. Lewis learns him to use the powers and also normally look. Mathias looks on much different places. It doesn't totally succeeds and later they stop. Mathias has to go home. He still has school tomorrow. Only one day than it is weekend. Before he goes back to home, he takes a look at Rachel who is conscious again. When he comes inside, she shocked looks at him. Lewis and some other agents look on a camera and see it. Rachel asks: "Where am I?" Matias answers: "You are on a safe place where you won't be bothered by Logan." Rachel says: "Logan? I need to return to him. He will be angry if I return without you." Matias says: "Just forget about him. He was the one that kidnapped you from your parents." Rachel says: "That's not true." Matias says: "I will come back tomorrow, then we have more time." After he said that, he walks away. Rachel keeps looking at him till he is gone. After it, she looks on her hands. They start changing. She gets powers and soon will be able to destroy the cage with it. But, she doesn't knows what to do. The next day when Matias steps into the school bus and wants to sit next to Scott, he sees that Ethan is sitting there. The bus is very busy. Ethan says: "Hahaha, you can't sit Matias!" Matias doesn't really minds and ignores him. Ethan continues: "How do you feel that I sit next your next friend?" It is silenced again. Ethan is tired of it. He starts kicking Matias. Matias grabs him back and they start fighting. The bus driver sees it and says: "Stop fighting Ranking and Parks." Soon after it, they reach their destination, school. Ethan is still angry on Matias. Matias just goes to his locker. He sees Michelle with a lot of her friends. Scott also comes to him. They are glad that they have less hours lesson on Friday. Scott wants to talk with Michelle, but when he sees that she is with a lot friends, he doesn't. After it, they have lesson. It is English. Mr. Stephens is telling them some boring things. Ethan is bored and starts annoying Matias once again. He makes a drawing and throws it to Matias's table. When Mathias looks on it, he sees that it is a drawing with three boys kicking and striking a boy. That boy is meant to be Matias. Matias overwrites his name with the name Ethan and adds above the other three kids the names: Aaron, Michelle and Alicia. He throws the paper back to Ethan. It makes him really angry. When the lesson is over, Ethan goes after Matias and attacks him. During the attack, Matias takes a look at the woman toilets. He sees that Michelle is sittting on one of the toilets. She immediatly went to the toilet after the lesson. Matias fastly gets up and runs to the womens toilet. Ethan goes after him. When they come inside, a lot of girls are screaming that boys come inside the toilet. Matias goes to the door of Michelle's toilet. He says: "Open please." Before Ethan is there to get him, she opens and when he is inside he fastly locks the door once again. Michelle says: "Why are you here?" Mathias says: "Ethan is turned crazy and attacks me." Ethan starts slamming on the door and screams: "I will get you another time, Rankin." After it, Ethan walks away. All girls were also tired of him. Michelle says: "You had luck that I was already done, otherwise I wouldn't have opened." Mathias says: "Thanks anyway for letting me inside." After it, they both leave the toilets. They come together out of the toilets. Scott, who is standing there comes to them and says: "You were both on the girls toilet?" Mathias says: "Yes, I had to run away of Ethan." Michelle says: "Good that everything is fine now." On the moment, she wants to walk away, Scott comes to her and asks: "Which lesson do you have after the break?" She says: "I have geography." Mathias says: "I'm also in that class." Scott is jealous, he also wants to be with her that lesson. Michelle says: "Why do you want to know that?" Scott starts blushing and says: "I just wanted to ask." Michelle says: "Okay." and she walks away. Scott says to Mathias: "She is too hot." Mathias says: "You have to ask her on a date." Scott says: "We have that party of her tomorrow, I am looking forward to it." Later, they go to their lessons and when Mathias is free, he wants to walk to his locker. He sees man looking at him. When he walks further, he sees the man is following him. There is nobody else, it is Friday afternoon, everybody went home. Suddenly, the man starts attacking him. He is very strong and smashes Mathias on the ground. The man shows a photo to Mathias and says: "You are this boy." Lets go to the police. Mathias shockedly says: "The police? I didn't do anything wrong." The man putts handcuffs on Mathias' hands and when they are outside, some agents attack him. Stanton is also with him. He says: "Surrender Price, we know that you are working for Logan again." He says: "I will never surrender! And he uses his Seenon powers pushing everybody away." After it, he runs as fast as possible away. When they are back in the secret base, Lewis shows the man with the name Captain Seenon to him. He says: "He is one of Logan's test persons and became his henchman." Matias says: "With him, he wants to get her back?" Lewis says: "Don't underestimate Price, he is very strong. Me and our agents have fought a lot of times with him and we never beated him. However, we have you and you are stronger than him. Let me show you something." They walk to a room. A suit is lying on a table. Lewis shows it to Mathias. Mathias says: "You want me to wear that?" Lewis says: "Indeed." Mathias says: "You want to make a superhero of me?" Lewis says: "I'm not the youngest anymore and with a suit you won't be recognized by other people. Also, did you know that with your powers you can more than see only views?" Matias asks: "And that is?" Lewis explains: "You can also shoot with it." Mathias asks: "And how can I do that?" Lewis says: "I can't teach you how, you will fastly find out." Mathias says: "But if I wil be a superhero, I need a name. " Lewis answers: "You can think of one yourself." and he walks away. When Captain Seenon returns back to Logan, Logan is very angry and says: "You didn't got Rachel and didn't killed that boy?" Captain Seenon says: "Stanton showed himself. I don't even know where Rachel is." Logan says: "I can't track her, she is prisoned in their secret base that is strongly guarded." Captain Seenon asks: "And what are we going to do now?" Logan says: "I'm tired of sitting her. We will attack!" On the same time, Mathias goes once again to Rachel. She was trying to use her powers, until he came inside. He saw it and says: "I know you have powers. I saw it." Rachel says: "Please don't tell Logan about it." Mathias says: "I won't tell that idiot anything." After he said that, he goes inside Rachel's cage. She is surprised and says: "How do you know that you can trust me?" Mathias says: "You are brainwashed by Logan, without him you are aren't evil." Rachel says: "Thanks, Stanton never treat me like this." On the same time, Lewis sees that Mathias in the cage. He says to the other agents: "What the hell is he doing?" One of the agents asks: "Shall I get him out of there?" Lewis answers: "No, I want to see this." Mathias says: "With your powers, you can also join this team. Do you want that?" Rachel answers: "I don't know of I can do that. Logan will try get me back on his side." Mathias says: "You will stay here forsome time, later we will get that bastard and you will never be harrassed by him anymore." Rachel answers: "That sounds very interesting. I will think about it." Some minutes later, Matias leaves the room. Lewis comes to him and says: "How did you dare to come inside that cage?" Matias says: "What do you mean? She isn't even dangerous and did absolutely nothing." Lewis says: "I think she is using you to come outside the cage. That's not going to happen." Matias says: "Let me prove to you that it is not going to happen." Lewis says: "No, there is nothing to prove, she is evil and will always stay that." Meanwhile, Logan Carlson and Captain Seenon are looking where the secret base could be hidden. Logan says: "It has to be here." Lewis and Matias see it and Lewis says: "Attack them, show them you are better than them." Matias says: "Allright, the world will meet their new superhero." Lewis says: "Let's first wait for them to do something." Logan and Captain Seenon are going away. Matias asks: "They give it up?" Lewis says: "No, they won't give up." Logan and Captain Seenon walk to the park of Batherol City. Captain Seenon starts shooting with his powers on random people. Lewis says: "Fine, lets attack." Matias goes to the park. He uses his powers to take a look. Afterwards, he just walks to them. He says: "Stop attacking these people, you want me." Logan says: "Welcome Matias. How is Lewis doing?" Matias says: "Oh he is fine." Logan says: "I'm not fine. Now, we are going to the serious problems. I'm only asking it once. Where is Rachel? I focking know you have her. Give her back! When he finds out Matias is not going to tell it, Captain Seenon attacks him. He easily defeats him. Logan says: "I thought I was clear." Matias says: "Why are you so silly to her? Lying everything to her. She doesn't even wants to be with you." Logan screams: "That's a lie! She loves me and you know nothing about her." Logan grabs Matias and wants to kill him. He says: "Your last chance Matias." Matias says: "Matias is not my name. The name is Eyeview!" He starts shooting with his eyes and hits Captain Seenon. He is easily defeated. When Logan wants to run away, Eyeview also hits him and he falls wounded on the ground. Logan is very shocked what he just has seen. After it, the logo of Eyeview appears, making an end to the episode. Cast *Patrick Schwarzenegger as Mathias Rankin/Eyeview *Tyler Elliot Burke as Scott Mullen *Sarah Elizabeth Johnston as Michelle Jenkins *Darren Criss as Ethan Parks *Mark L. Young as Aaron Evans *Blanca Suarez as Alicia Dawson *Christian Slater as Lewis Stanton *Daveigh Chase as Rachel Lawrence *Jai Courtney as Logan Carlson Special Guest Stars *Sean William Scott as Bus driver *Diego Luna as Charlie Stephens *Jack O'Connell as Vince Price/Captain Seenon Category:Episodes Category:Eyeview